


Your Name, A Prayer

by thattrainssailed



Series: Words Hung Above, But Never Would Form [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/pseuds/thattrainssailed
Summary: If Alec had to describe the way people most commonly addressed him, he would say “efficient.” For as long as he could remember his full name has been deemed too lengthy, not worth the time. Even the shorter “Alec” is always rushed through with little regard, the stunted syllables simply tools to bring his attention to whatever message or person came in their wake. And it isn’t something he’s never particularly minded - he’s always had a soft spot for his siblings’ cadences, his name always particularly fast-paced in their mouths. That quick pronunciation is familiar. Everyday. Efficient.Magnus’ pronunciation is nothing like that.





	Your Name, A Prayer

Magnus’ magical prowess is no secret. Everyone in the New York shadow world and beyond knows the name Bane, hears it as thunder indicates an oncoming storm. The man himself has little shame over this - he leans into it, flaunts it, delicately nestles it amongst the tail feathers of his peacocking. He’s a master of all types, from offensive spells to potions to healing energy. Yet, as Alec learns a few months into their relationship, he has a particular soft spot for spoken spells. Dead languages are revived by the breath with which he speaks them. The words are carefully repeated, never a mistake anywhere. The power of each syllable echoes through the air as it leaves his lips. Magnus takes so much pleasure in spoken magic; he whispers to Alec one day that it lights a fire in him, warms his throat down to his belly with sparks.

So then, it makes no sense that Magnus says Alec’s name like it is spoken magic.

If Alec had to describe the way people most commonly addressed him, he would say “efficient.” For as long as he could remember his full name has been deemed too lengthy, not worth the time. Even the shorter “Alec” is always rushed through with little regard, the stunted syllables simply tools to bring his attention to whatever message or person came in their wake. And it isn’t something he’s never particularly minded - he’s always had a soft spot for his siblings’ cadences, his name always particularly fast-paced in their mouths. That quick pronunciation is familiar. Everyday. _Efficient_.

Magnus’ pronunciation is _nothing_ like that.

It doesn’t escape Alec that Magnus is one of the few people in his life who uses his full name with any sort of frequency. He didn’t understand at first, had no idea why Magnus bothered going through with the extra syllables when everyone else used his nickname. But after a while, Alec became aware that there is a difference between the way Magnus says his name and the way he says most other words.

Certainly, there is a gravitas to the way Magnus speaks. Every sentence is very purposeful, always calculated and layered in tone and meaning. Alec stands by his initial assessment of Magnus being cryptic - the warlock loves implication and subtext, adores garnishing his words with smiles and winks and subtle touches. Yet it’s… playful. Light. Magnus may speak with intention, but he is not usually weighed down by it.

The way Magnus says Alec’s name is _deep_.

He takes his time with it. Bathes each syllable in meaning, caresses the accents with his tongue before letting them into the air. It burns Alec’s eardrums to hear, lights a fire in his stomach, turns his entire being to ashes and resurrects it as the last letters float from his lips, and Alec finally understands what Magnus told him about spoken magic. When Magnus’s lungs fill to breathe out _Al-ex-an-der_ , Alec becomes aware of his own being, the power melted into his veins, because if a man such as this takes the time to bring out what lies in his name, then perhaps Alec can become one with what is revealed. If Magnus can say _Alexander_ as a prayer, then perhaps he himself can be divinity.

**Author's Note:**

> I do more writing over on [tumblr](https://thattrainssailed.tumblr.com/). Come yell at me.


End file.
